When Fire Meets Ice
by Rhevia
Summary: "He felt now that he was not simply close to her, but that he did not know where he ended and she began." –Leo Tolstoy. Mia Fortier, a former nomadic shifter, finds herself among the La Push pack and the Cullens, the irresolute peace between them hanging by a thread. What happens which eventually brings the two opposites together, and even provokes the Volturi? Pre-BD part 2.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! :D This is my first story for Twilight, and since I couldn't get the idea out of my head, I decided to write it out into a full story. However, be warned, I'm low on motivation these days so if you guys like where this story goes, be sure to say so, so that I keep it going! xD**

**Any ways, enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

My name is Mia Fortier. 5'7, tan, hazel eyes, dark chocolate brown hair cut short, soon to be 18. I'm a shapeshifter, or werewolf, whatever term you prefer to use. I first turned when a nomadic vampire passed through my small hometown of Roseau, Minnesota a year ago. My dad, Joe, carried the gene, but he stopped phasing after a car accident left his leg permanently healed wrong. My mother had mostly French lines, hence my European surname. Dad wanted to adopt her surname, instead of her adopting dad's.

Dad's rules were simple. He'd teach me everything he knew about our ancestors, and he would follow the same laws his father had. Basically, after I phase, I'm gonna be booted out to find a life of my own, the same way granddad booted out his kid, no matter how much he loved him. Our family was more like a monarchy, though I can't say I'm sour about it.

Dad told me that female shifters were so rare that they were thought to be a blessing from the tribal deities. All throughout history, they had lighter coats than the males in the tribe, consisting of silvers and beiges and sometimes pale oranges with other colors mixed in. My coat was bland and plain—a simple silvery white with matching cold, silvery blue eyes. A little too simple. Unfortunately, because of the genetic difference between males and females in almost every species, female shifters were much lankier and lighter, certainly not as strong as males. I figured it was because of the lack of testosterone.

The other important thing he explained to me, after the birds and the bees talk, was imprinting. He said that when I imprint on someone, or someone imprints on me, I'll know. I'll know I've met my other half. My match made in heaven, if you will. I remember he was pretty strict about it:

_"__Now listen here, kiddo. I don't want you havin' any flings with any boys or anythin' like that, alright? The only man you need in your life is your imprint, and believe you me, you'll know it when you see 'im. You hear me? No boys, not until you find your imprint."_

Mom made a wolf-sized satchel for me to carry a few things in, like a notebook and pencil, spare clothes, and food, as well as some survival things. I made sure to read up on survival out in the wild, and I figured I would hunt my food and cook it over a fire. Seems to have been working so far. I'm currently somewhere in western Canada, not too far from the ocean. I figured I would get to the ocean, and follow it South, till I hit Oregon, then come back East through the plains. I might visit home again before heading out towards the Appalachians. Travelling on your own, with no one to rule over you was very freeing. However, it forced you to grow mature. I rarely act with emotion; I have to take into consideration all details I can before making a decision, for my own safety. Out here, my well-being comes before anything else's.

I was currently trotting at a steady pace due West. I paid little attention to passing objects, but I always listened. Birds flying away, squirrels attacking each other, the occasional deer or moose. The wind changed above me and sent the salty odor of the ocean into me, and I must have been less than a half mile from the shoreline. With little real interest in visiting the ocean for the sake of visiting the ocean, I continued forward. Within minutes, the dense deciduous forest abruptly surrendered to the pale sandy beaches. At the moment, I simply couldn't be bothered for a swim, so I quickly turned to my left and continued trotting down the edge of the forest, continuing on my chosen path due South, towards Washington.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV, Cullen house;**_

Alice was carrying the groceries up the stairs of their grand home in the woods, when a vision interrupted her eyesight. Her steps fumbled and her hand gripped the rail. The others quickly realized what her spaced out look meant, and quickly came to her to hear about what she saw.

_There, on the beach, was a large silvery-white wolf, much like the wolves of La Push. Though there were no indications of gender, Alice knew it was female. The wind played in her fur. Suddenly, from the trees, one of her family members appeared. He calmly strode towards her, and affectionately intertwined his fingers in her fur. It was obvious that both of them were very close, perhaps closer than Alice was comfortable with. The vision faded out as both of their gazes turned to look at her._

"What did you see?" Esme spoke up, speaking for everyone. Alice shook her head a little, before responding simply.

"Someone is coming," Edward's face twisted suddenly with worry.

"For what?" he asked.

"They aren't coming to hurt any of us, that's all I know." She stole a quick glance at everyone. Everyone nodded silently and returned to what they were doing before. To escape Edward's prying mind-reading, Alice wondered whether or not she broke any of the eggs when she took a misstep on the stairs. She did not like what she saw, but she didn't dare bring it up this time. She would have to figure this one out herself.

* * *

**Who was that with Mia in the vision? Cookie if you guess it without looking at the character list under the summary! xD**

**See you soon with Chapter I!**


	2. Chapter I

**Hi guys! Sorry the prologue was so short, I just thought it was necessary as a small introduction to Mia. But, here's the first chapter, and hopefully all of them will be similar in length. xD**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

My paws were sore from almost four days of nonstop travel. I had long since passed the Washington border, avoiding Vancouver and Seattle by making a wide pass in the surrounding reservations. Earlier this morning, I stopped at a coffee shop on the edge of the big city, and with the superior hearing and all, I overheard a group of elderly women talk about a Beach Northwest of the shop—La something or other. They all reminisced in memories of their long passed highschool graduation party that was held at the beach.

I personally wondered what highschool would have been like as a senior. After I phased in my sophomore year, I had to leave school. I was obviously way behind on whatever subject material kids were studying in those grades. Though, ha, I couldn't care. I believed I had more already than they ever would in their lifetime. A gift of my own.

I thought back to the beach the elderly women were talking about, their rather raucous laughter pulling me back to reality. How long had it been since I had a little fun? I paused in my travels to ponder this. Didn't they say the beach was up near Forks? I couldn't say I'd heard of the town, but for the sake of a little change in the year or so I'd been travelling alone and fending for myself, I decided to go out of my way to visit that beach. I followed the roads in search of signs that might point me in the right direction. I didn't have a compass or GPS, so if I needed to follow a certain route to reach a destination, I looked to roads and the signs that guided drivers.

My luck was turning up, after a short search of no more than an hour. Other searches had taken me days to figure out the direction I needed to go. Only later had I realized I could use the sun to aid me. However, Washington had a great lack of sunshine entirely, so that trick was rendered useless. The sign pointed me forward towards Forks and other small towns nearby. I followed quickly, now, at a canter. Another sign said 'La Push Reservation', and led off an exit to a smaller road. I guessed it led right to the ocean or near it, so I left the main road and followed the smaller road. After a short while of this route, I got an unsettling sensation. It felt as if something was not right, and I hesitated. I could smell nothing, hear nothing. I didn't understand, so I followed the signs of the ocean. I changed my direction to the left some, and I followed the soil. The dirt was becoming progressively sandier, and before long, I could hear gulls calling in the distance. That gave me a better reference to go by, and I picked up speed towards the gulls.

Accompanying the gulls were now the hisses of the shoreline, crashing down and dissipating back into the main water, before repeating. Light broke through the treeline and flooded the forest floor. It wasn't very much light, since the sky was ceaselessly cloudly, but enough that I had to squint until my eyes adjusted. I phased and threw on my sports bra that covered everything it needed to, and my shorts that came about halfway down my thigh. Both were basic and black; I saw no need to show anything off, but clothing did feel a bit.. restricting. I probably haven't worn a full outfit in at least six months.

I hadn't any shoes, so the sand felt good between my toes. My satchel was wrapped twice around my body, since it was wolf-sized, not human sized. Further up the shoreline, I saw a huge cliffside ending the beach abruptly. I paid it little mind, and did not realize that my scent was being blown upwind. I hadn't realized it, but a pair of brown eyes caught it and followed it to the edge of the cliff, where they saw me trying (and failing) to build a sandcastle near the shore. Appearances could be deceiving, but my scent gave me away without my knowing.

I stayed only a little longer before stripping behind a rock and phasing back into my wolf form, escaping into the forests.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, 3**__**rd**__** person POV;**_

Paul told Sam about the trespasser he found at the shoreline. Sam told Jacob to relay the information to the Cullens, and to stay in touch. Jacob told the Cullens. The two opposites had indeed become much closer due to recent events, but a massive ravine still separated the two of them. Sam, Paul, Jared, and Leah were setting up to trap the rogue for questioning. Sam still wanted Jacob and the Cullens ready on their side of the river, in case the rogue passed into their territory. Paul questioned Sam's incentive—this rogue was a female, the rare phenomenon that no one believed would be seen again after Leah. But, her gender was irrelevant—she was a shifter, and she was trespassing in their territory.

The black wolf trailed the white one, the way a shadow follows one's every move. He knew she was female, judging by her scent and her build. The wind changed and blew his scent right towards her. Without so much as looking back at her follower, the white female took off. Soon, one set of paws became two, then three, on all sides of her except in front. The males tried to keep up, snarling and snapping, but the females were lighter and faster almost genetically. It was when Leah came bursting past them that the white female took to more drastic measures. Her pursuers had pushed her right into the white, frothy lips of a river, with steep rocky edges. She raced down the edge, waiting to see an opportunity to cross. The female behind her was gaining, and just as Leah's hot breath touched the rogue's fur, the white female leapt onto a large rock that broke the surface of the river, and made it to the other side, stopping once she realized her followers remained on that side. It came to her mind that the unsettling sensation she experienced before visiting the beach was in fact her breaching the borders of these shifter's territory. She hadn't realized it at first. She met the eyes of the largest, darkest male, who seemed to be glaring death at her. The others seemed calmer, but all eyed her warily.

A new scent, much stronger, sent the female into yet another frenzy. She smelled the scent of vampires. They appeared downstream, on her side of the river. The first was tall, male with short, well-groomed blonde hair and small lips, the next was female with a round face and long dark brown hair. The next was a huge male with short black hair and looked ready to slaughter. The last was a more lanky male with bronze hair and a flat, square face. The lanky, bronze haired vampire was looking at the black Alpha across the stream, then muttered something to the others who nodded. Behind them appeared a russet wolf who made the first charge, the rest following. The white female took off again, heading upstream. She made it to the source of the river, when the bronze-haired vampire tackled her and wrestled with her long enough for the rest of the pursuers to catch up and trap her. She stood her ground, but attacked no one. She wasn't going to be the first to bite, yet a low snarl rumbled from her throat, whenever someone made a move. Sam growled loudly at Paul for pushing and snapping at the rogue, which seemed to set the white female teetering on edge. The bronze haired vampire spoke.

"You are trespassing in Quileute territory, and Cullen territory. I can read minds, please tell me your business here."

_**1**__**st**__** person POV, Mia;**_

The vampire's words sunk in, but I was more concerned with my safety. I was just waiting anxiously, anticipating when one of them would attack me.

"We will not hurt you so long as you speak to us." Another snarl rumbled out of me, as a warning that I will defend myself. I spoke in my mind, in a way, eyeing the bronze-haired vampire. I would question later how he could read minds.

_My name is Mia Fortier. I apologize for not realizing I had breached your territory._ I wondered if they'd even believe me. The vampire retold my words to the black male. A moment of silence ensued.

"Where are you from? Do you travel alone?" Interrogation? I suppose it was necessary. The atmosphere was ridiculously tense, I was on edge.

_I'm from Minnesota, and I do travel alone._ Various memories of my journey played in the back of my mind, but I was sure to stay focused on the situation at hand. The vampire was quiet for a moment, no doubt watching those memories play through as proof. He again relayed my words to the black male, mentioning that it was truth. Another moment of silence followed.

"Are you willing to go with the Quileutes for further questioning? They are interested in your past." I wondered if it was a trap, another growl forming at the thought, but I was interrupted. "It isn't a trap." He looked to the black wolf for a moment, "They want to know because you are female and not from the area. They will explain more in detail if you decide to go. If you choose not to, we ask you to leave this area permanently." I thought it over. The pros, the cons, the risks, everything. It was very silent. I looked towards the black male, who was now looking at me with interest and expectancy. I had yet to come across an actual, organized pack with proper hierarchy and more than two members. Then again, how could I trust them? Nothing they could say could make me believe they wouldn't do anything. I looked at the lightest wolf, another female. Even on her canine face, I could see that she was surprised, eager, and almost pleading for me to come. I didn't understand why.

I dropped my defenses, lowered my tail and stopped baring my pearly-whites and snarling. I gave in. I would go with them. Their interest in me piqued my interest in them. My change in body language caused a relaxation in almost everyone else, and the atmosphere loosened up some. I had one condition, however.

_I'll need some clothes to borrow, since I'm sure as hell not staying half-naked in front of a bunch of men._ My thought made the vampire chuckle, which brought more light into the situation.

"I'm sure we can accommodate for that. Leah, do you have any spare clothes your guest could borrow?" The other female, whose name I just discovered was Leah, nodded. Then, the blonde vampire spoke.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement today. I'm sure we can all agree that a fight was the last thing we wanted." With that, the vampires left, and the wolves around me silently led me to a small house nestled in the woods. When I got there, I was surprised to see even more members of the pack. Another three boys rushed out of the house and again, all eyes were locked on me.

This did not feel right at all.

* * *

**I wonder how everyone's going to feel about another female showing up! Leah sure seems excited! We're going to get into the movie plot here soon, I'll have to rewatch it bit by bit to get all of the details. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll have the next one up soon!**


	3. Chapter II

**I plan to have the movie span only this chapter, the next chapter (which is already written), and part of the next, since BD2 seemed to focus more on the Cullens an their day-to-day thoughts/happenings rather than the wolves. I'll post Chapter III either tomorrow or in a couple of days! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

The posse that escorted me here all disappeared into the woods to phase back, leaving me with the three other boys. All of them were pretty short and lanky, and all of them had identical tan skin and black hair. The differences were in their faces, mostly.

"Looks like Sam found a new recruit!" One of them spoke up, eyeing me like fresh bait. "Looks a lot like Leah." As they chatted amongst themselves, I stared at each one. I waited for a change, and change I didn't expect to recognize. Luckily, it didn't come. None of these males were my imprint. A part of me was relieved, and another part disappointed.

"That's 'cause she's a girl," A freshly changed Leah announced from the woods. She handed me a small bag, my borrowed clothes, no doubt.

"Wait, another girl? We thought you were the only one," Did they not know? It is rare, but not _that_ rare. They all had dumbfounded looks on their faces. I held back a snigger as the rest of the boys returned.

"Mia, please go phase. We'll save introductions for later, we have a lot to talk about." The deep voice obviously belonged to the Alpha, and on first looks, I wasn't surprised. He reeked of authority, sending the pups back in the house as I turned to the bushes to phase.

Leah's clothes were plain—I liked that. She brought a medium sized shirt, some old tattered jeans, a belt, and a sports bra. Good thing the belt was here, because the shorts were too big. I quickly jogged out of the forest and silently followed the Alpha, Sam, inside. Everyone was crowded in the dining area, waiting to hear about the mysterious new female. I took a seat at the table, Sam across from me and other members scattered around the room.

"Mia, please tell us about yourself." I couldn't tell for what reason Sam was so interested in me, but I obliged.

"Uh, my name is Mia Fortier, I'm from Roseau, Minnesota, and I live the nomadic life, meaning I travel alone." I didn't know what to say, so I waited for questions.

"When did you phase?"

"I phased about a year ago, a vampire passed through town."

"Why did you leave?"

"Dad had a rule that he got from his dad. Basically, after I phase, I had to leave to find a life of my own. So, here I am."

"Why did you trespass on our territory?"

"I had no intention to trespass, I just didn't realize I had. I was going to visit the beach, then continue on my way due South." I peered around at each of them, awaiting the next question. The silence told me that there either were no more, or Sam was thinking about something important.

"Mia, I would like to formally invite you to join our pack, since you have broken no major laws and pose no threat to us." What? He wants me to join? "If you like, we can give you a few days to make your choice." I was stunned. This was the first time any other pack had wanted me to join them. The only response I could muster was a nod.

"Alright. I'm sure you'll learn all our names in due time. Jake, go back to the Cullen's, Paul, Embry, take Mia and go for a perimeter run." Sam barked orders, and two of the members came up to me. Paul and Embry.

"Hey there, I'm Embry, and this is Paul." Embry was a little shorter than Paul, who just waved. I just nodded. No point in repeating my name. I followed them out of the house, and retreated into the bushes to strip and phase, since I had no spare clothes. I stepped out to see two other wolves, one a dark silver with sandy underfur and a white one with a blanket of grey. He had quite a unique coat. The dark silver one was Paul, since he was bigger.

I realized another thing: I couldn't hear their thoughts, like I was told I would be able when in a pack. I guess that meant I wasn't actually in the pack yet. The two boys turned and led the way, stopping at what seemed like landmarks. I made sure to remember where they were, even if I decided not to join later. I saw them exchange a glance, as if remembering an inside joke. About an hour later it was nearly dark as we made a full circle back to Sam's.

"You ready to join yet, Mia?" Paul asked, like he expected me to join as soon as we got back.

"It'll take a little more than a perimeter run to convince me to join a pack, Paul," I retorted quickly. He just smirked and ran inside, followed by Embry. I followed suit. I noticed Jacob, Leah, and one other guy were missing.

"Where are Leah and some of the others?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"They're over at the Cullens', or out patrolling. Jake tends to stay over at the Cullens a lot, since he imprinted on one of the kids. It's a long story," Embry said. I just nodded, not wanting to pry, when I wasn't even part of the pack. Sam's imprint, Emma, or Emily, one of the two, approached me with a huge muffin. I thanked her politely and dug in. I'd almost forgotten how hungry I was. Most of the others returned, except for Jacob, who stayed at the Cullens'. The way they all seemed like one enormous family drew me in. Soon enough, we were all laughing in the open area in the front, the fact that just early this morning I was a stranger, an enemy. I took a moment to realize that these people were all so close—something I'd never experienced before. They took to me almost immediately, welcoming me with open paws. It felt strange, I felt a tug of belonging.

"So Mia, you made up your mind yet?" Leah asked me, coming to my side. She spoke low, but the entire room quieted to hear my answer. I felt little pressure, oddly enough. I looked at Leah, and according to what others said, she was not supposed to be smiling this much. They all said she was sour, blunt, tight-lipped, and harsh. I saw none of that. I guess the discovery of another female shifter erased a lot of that angst. But the others all around me, we all got along well and I felt like I was in the presence of the strongest family I'd ever seen. I thought my decision might take a little longer, but it was obvious.

"I guess I'll stick around," I responded, and by the time my sentence was finished, cheers erupted in the room. I grinned ear to ear, and the light-hearted conversation continued. I later asked Sam about my staying here, after mostly everyone had gone home. I had no clothes, no house, no money, no nothing. Emily jumped in and said for tonight, I could stay here in their guest room. Naturally, Sam didn't object. I was immensely grateful. I made sure to keep everything in the quaint room undisturbed before I slipped into the sheets to sleep.

* * *

When I finally roused myself out of bed, I found Sam steaming in anger, quite literally. I didn't dare speak up, I just awaited a quiet moment. Hardly a minute went by before Sam threw himself out of the house and into the woods to cool off from whatever happened. It was a short while before I made myself apparent to Emily, who was washing dishes.

"Um, is Sam alright?" I asked tentatively.

"Ah, yeah. He just found out that apparently Jacob purposefully revealed himself to a human a few days ago." I took it that our special powers were kept secret here.

"I see.."

"I suppose you deserve to be out of the dark about us and the Cullens." She strode over to the dining table with a bowlful of croissants. "Come, sit. I'll fill you in."

* * *

A good two hours passed, filled nonstop by the story of Bella and Edward, and how that relationship changed a lot of things. I understood why things are they way they are now. Just as the story wrapped up, Quil popped in.

"Hey Mia, Sam wants you to come over to Billy's. He plans on talking about the treaty and the laws." I caught a little smirk play on his face. These guys were bound for a surprise. "Come on, I'll lead the way."

The run there was brief, and I could hear the other's thoughts. Quil was thinking about those croissants he saw back at Sam's. I was wondering what the laws even were for this pack. Just as we arrived in Billy's backyard, snow started falling, decorating the ground with white dots, luckily not sticking. We all sat in a circle, some of used phased, some of us human. The discussion was just a review, to make sure everyone knew them. The emphasis was on Jacob and myself.

"Alright, discussion over." Sam turned to me as the others dissipated, yet didn't go too far. "Mia, do you have any experience hunting vampires?" I shook my head no.

_"__Since I was nomadic, any vampire I came across was either also nomadic, or part of a coven with distinguished territory. In either case, I would have had no right to attack them."_ Sam nodded his head, understanding my point.

"Alright. You'll take up patrolling with Embry and Paul, and we might call the Cullens over to help you learn." Oh boy, I didn't know how well I was going to do with that. By this time it was getting dark, so everyone flooded back to Sam's for dinner. This place seemed to be the central area, and Billy's as well. Once Sam entered, Emily handed him a note.

"Alice and Jasper passed by, they said to have you give that to the rest of their family. I don't know why they couldn't do it themselves." Alice and Jasper? They were from the Cullens, right? Seth and Leah were already here, so they must've known that they passed through.

"What's it say?" Someone asked.

"Gathering witnesses for something. I'll see about it when I deliver. You guys eat, I'll be back soon." Dinner continued as normal, raucously, until Sam returned. He explained that the Volturi would be coming when the snow sticks to the ground, and that we'd have to be ready to fight if need be. The meal wasn't the same after the news. Days went by, and as new vampires flooded the territory, we gained two new members. Collin and Brady were especially young, it worried everyone. I was assigned to aid them, with help from Jake. Currently, the four of us were hiking in the woods, discussing what changes would come to their lives.

"Now, you guys can do same serious damage, which is why you'll need to learn to control your phasing," I explained to the runts.

"Your mom pisses you off, you don't wanna tear her head off." Nice way to put it, Jake. My thoughts were interrupted by the scent of unfamiliar vampires. We heard from Edward that all the witnesses had already arrived—that means that these were not welcome. Jake read my mind and phased, the rest of us following suit.

The chase was on.


	4. Chapter III

**This is the last chapter containing entirely movieverse happenings. The next chapet will finish the movie off, and then continue from the realms of my mind. xD Enjoy! And, don't hurt me at the end! c:**

* * *

Jake and I were on their heels, but the runts were tripping on their tails behind us. They would learn eventually, hopefully before this big fight started. These two vampires were very fast, barely keeping ahead of us. Then, they took to the trees, the one place we couldn't get to. Jake tried jumping after them like a pet dog chases squirrels, but we both continued to follow them closely. We were so focused in watching them that we didn't realize that Brady and Collin were barreling right towards us. We _did_ realize it after they used us both as brakes. Everyone tumbled to the ground. They settled on a ledge above us, taunting us. The Cullens and a few friends of theirs appeared.

"Vladimir, Stefan, you're a long way from home." Ah, so they knew Carlisle, too.

"What are they doing here?" I caught someone's comment about them, and I wondered if they were a threat or not.

"We heard the Volturi were moving against you," Holy cow, their accents were heavy. I couldn't identify what accent it was, I was thinking Russian. "But that you would not stand alone."

"We didn't do what we were accused of—" Carlisle started.

"We do not care what you did, Carlisle."

"We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged," the other said.

"It's not our plan to fight the Volturi."

"Shame. Aro's witnesses will be so disappointed," one leech told the other. "They enjoy good fight." It was apparent that they were not here to help defend Renesmee, but to take a chunk out of the Volturi.

"Aro's witnesses?"

"Still hoping they'll listen?" It was becoming clearer to me just what kind of beings these Volturi were. I didn't like it. Jake went with the vamps to represent the pack in a discussion. I was left with finishing the patrol with the runts.

_"__Who were those guys?"_ Brady seemed wary about letting them go, and I was too.

_"__I don't know, but if they're gonna help in the fight, and aren't gonna hurt any of us or the Cullens, I take it they're okay until they give us a reason not to tolerate them."_ They accepted my response and we finished our patrol after it had gotten dark. The days continued as such, because lots of things were at stake, like my newfound family and pack.

* * *

It was the 25th of December when the snow finally rooted itself to the ground. Everyone was on edge, despite it being Christmas Day. I used to love Christmas, but this one was different. It wasn't as happy as it used to be, the way I remembered it. Very few presents were passed around, since no one had the time to go out and get any. But it was alright, because no one here really valued the presents on Christmas over the company and happiness of others. Seth joined me on the porch of Sam's house, each of us uttering a faint 'hey.'

"It's gonna happen soon, isn't it?" he asked. I was surprised—where's the usual, bubbly, overconfident Seth everyone loved? It took me a moment to realize just how badly the situation was getting to everyone.

"Yeah." A question rolled around in my mind for a minute before it finally came out. "Are.. Are you scared?" Seth looked at me, his eyes dark.

"Are you?" Each of our questions served as answers. We were scared. I was scared because I never got a chance to train at vampire fighting. I was going into this completely blind, besides the basic knowledge of ripping the head off and keeping their arms off of you. I shut my eyes and blocked my fear, for now.

"Hey, it's Christmas. Let's enjoy it," I said with a smile, nudging Captain Gloom at my side. He cracked a smile as well, as I started humming Christmas songs.

* * *

The next morning, we set out. The Cullens led the way, followed closely by the pack. Everyone's thoughts were either unnaturally calm given the situation at hand, or brimming with fear. I walked nearby Embry, since he was my anchor. We'd grown close in the short time I'd been around. The vampires continued out into the open, but Sam ordered us to remain in the woods for now. Everything was dreadfully quiet for what seemed like far too long, but our fears of being ambushed were put aside. They were here.

Now my fear rose to the next level. It got to the point at which I became angry. I wanted to eliminate the threat, and I would be sure to do so. Sam's howl signified our presence to the Volturi, and we made our advance. We stood near the good guys, waiting for the time to attack. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."

"Fair words, Carlisle, but a little out of place, given the battalion you've assembled against us." This guy's words were dripping with venom. I couldn't help but growl lowly at his statement.

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Aro has a skeptical face.

"We see the child, do not treat us as fools." A blonde vampire to the side spoke up, referring to Renesmee.

"She is not an immortal!" Carlisle said, loud enough for everyone to hear clearly. "These witnesses can attest to that. You can look, see the flush of human blood in her cheeks—"

"Artifice!" Aro quickly silenced his Second with a wave of his hand.

"I _will_ collect every facet of the truth, from someone more central to the story… Edward, as the child clings to your newborn mate. I assume you are involved." He lifted his hand out, as if to hold it. Time slowed as Edward slowly made his way towards Aro. A moment passed before Edward turned back at us. Just as slowly, Bella, Renesmee, Jake, and Emmett also made their way over. Jake's mind was filled with hatred and disgust. Aro then let out the most maniacal laugh I think I've ever heard, after hearing Renesmee's heartbeat. As Renesmee stepped forward, Jake was thinking that if one of them, just one of them, made a single wrong move, he'd react violently.

"Half mortal, half immortal, conceived and carried by this newborn, while she was still human," Aro's words gave away his wonder and disbelief. His Second questioned this theory. "You think they fooled me, brother?" Jake snarled loudly, as a warning.

_"__Jacob, unnecessary. That could have provoked them."_ Sam scolded Jake quickly, causing him to turn and follow the others back. As they returned, a female who didn't match the rest of them was brought forward. She realized her mistake, and basically bought her own ticket to death. Chaos was about to ensue, and yet, Edward quelled it.

Further silence. The ringleaders all seemed to share a single thought, and its implications made Sam snarl. Aro gave a speech, voicing his concerns. Just as it finished, the two Cullens I hadn't met yet appeared from the left. Closest to us was a female, undoubtedly Alice. Behind her was—

* * *

I had long since forgotten about the imminent danger of the Volturi. I had long since forgotten they were here. I had long since forgotten that a fight may ensue at any moment. All there was, was him. He was beautiful. He was everything. There was just me, and him. Jasper. Nothing mattered anymore. Not this battle, not the pack, nothing. Only him. My mind was a whirlwind, and I was brought out of it by seeing those Volturi roughly force him to a stop. Then one of them slapped him, like a child. He was slapped. _He was…!_ In a matter of a half-second or so, I was so filled rage that I surely would have charged then and there if he hadn't caught my eye. He was looking right at me, and it made my heart swell. All my rage was gone as soon as it had arisen. We held each other's gaze for a very long time, as it seemed, until Jake went tearing past us, Renesmee riding on his back. Alice then booted Aro right in his jaw, mostly for show.

It was happening. They held Jasper and Alice hostage, everyone now preparing to fight. Carlisle was a little too ready, speeding ahead and tossing Volturis everywhere. However, Aro caught him and…

That was it. The vampires charged, burning with rage. Some of us were pressing forward as well, but Sam ordered us to remain as we are until the Volturi attacked, which didn't take long. I waited no longer to charge forward, passing the Cullens and other vampires with ease. Instinct filled me and drove me forwards. I grabbed my first opponent by the leg, using momentum to tear it clean off, leaving him stuck and unable to run, also screaming in agony. I wasted little time relieving him of his suffering, the easy decapitation giving me a satisfaction I hadn't experienced before.

Jasper was relentlessly tearing through opponent after opponent. I made sure to find him after every opponent of mine before moving on to the next. I knew he was my imprint, and yet I had never even spoken a word to him. But, I still had to protect him. It was when I saw him freeze and fall to his knees, likely in unspeakable pain, that I panicked. That blonde girl, she was doing this. I had to get there. I had to protect him. I needed to defend him. I charged right for the male Volturi who raised his arm to kill him.

I had to get there.

I was so close.

His eyes averted to mine, I saw the fear and the pain written in them.

The Volturi's hand started to come down, and I feared it was too late…

* * *

**OH I do love a good cliffhanger! c: I'm so sorry that I did that, yet, I'm also not sorry! xD Chapter IV will be released soon!**


	5. Chapter IV

**Tadaaa! :D Sorry it's so late, I didn't have the time to really sit down and write (what with exams and stuff). I'm already a little bit into the next chapter, so the wait shouldn't be ****_as_**** long. Also, ****_please_**** tell me what you think of Jasper's POV parts! I'm struggling to tell whether or not he's in character or not, so I'd love feedback! C:**

* * *

_Previously..._

His eyes averted to mine, I saw the fear and the pain written in them.

The Volturi's hand started to come down, and I feared it was too late…

* * *

_Continuing..._

I let out the loudest roar I could muster—giving my throat a painful stretch—as I barreled towards the Volturi scum. Luckily, it made the one with his arm raised pause long enough to look up and see me in his face. I wasted no time in flinging him as far away as I could before wheeling and charging the other, larger Volturi who was preparing to finish the job. He failed too, but he did get several powerful blows on me.

Emmett took over that pest, and with Jasper still writhing in pain, I narrowed my attention on the blonde causing it. Her creepy ruby eyes moved from Jasper to myself. Just as the thought occurred that pain would erupt, a sensation that felt like every cell in my body being ripped apart shot through me. I collapsed, the cold of the snow was incomprehensible against what felt like searing heat burning my entire being to a crisp. I couldn't tell that my legs were flailing and my wails were caught in my throat, or that other Volturi were approaching to end my suffering. Then, it all _did_ end.

* * *

I came back to my senses feeling drained, just ounces of my energy remaining. My eyes wouldn't focus for what seemed far too long, and when they did, I saw Jasper taking on three Volturi at once. He eliminated two of them as the third was preparing to ambush him from behind. Before he could lay a hand on my imprint, _I _ambushed _him_ from behind.

Next on my list was that confounded blonde. I saw her being dragged over to Sam by her collar by Alice. I reveled in the brutal kill Sam made, though I'd be more satisfied if I'd done it myself.

The fight continued as such, since by now the most threatening Volturi were exposed of. The leaders were next. One put up little fight, another was taken out easily by the Denali's, and Aro was the only one to remain. And that was it. Within a minute, all three Volturi leaders were beheaded, Aro on fire. The remaining Italians fled for their lives, abandoning their purpose.

But that never happened.

* * *

"But what if you were sure she would remain concealed from the human world?" Edward's loud, confident words drew the both of us back to reality, "Could we live in peace?"

"Of course, but that cannot be known," Caius retorted, absolutely certain there would be a fight today.

"Actually, it can," Edward said, indirectly referring to the two new characters, whom each sported tribal attire.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own, among the Takuna tribes of Brazil," Alice explained.

"We have enough witnesses—" Caius began, but was interrupted by Aro, "Let him speak, brother." A moment of silence ensued as everyone waited for the new witnesses to speak.

"I am half human, half vampire, like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt, Huilen, raised me as her own. I made her immortal." So it was not that impossible.

"How old are you?" Bella asked quickly.

"A hundred and fifty years."

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro inquired.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then."

"And your diet?"

"Blood, human food, I can survive on either."

"These children… Are much like us," a Volturi to the left of Aro spoke. I was surprised to hear his voice; it was much more gentle and genuine than the other's. It's almost unbelievable, but I found it even a comforting kind of sound—for a Volturi.

"Regardless, the Cullens are consorting with werewolves, our natural enemies." Caius seemed dead set on find _some_ reason to fight. Aro turned to him and shook his head, indicating that there would be none. Caius looked absolutely bewildered at this action.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today." Aro said innocently. Caius, disappointed, was first to leave the scene, all the others following him. The atmosphere was entirely different now that they had gone.

"We have them on the run, now it the time to attack!" Vladimir said, also eager to fight.

"Not today." Carlisle. The Romanians' faces looked like those of little kids who were told they can't have a cookie.

"You're all fools! The Volturi might be gone, but they will never forgive what happened here." Everyone could tell they were trying to scare us into rethinking, but some people snickered. That was their sign that their chance for revenge would not come today, and so they disappeared. Sam and the other wolves were already walking away. Jake and I hung back a little. With every step I took, I could feel my chest getting tighter, as if suffocating. I didn't like it. I turned and looked back, Jake doing the same—I just couldn't resist it. Jasper was talking with the older hybrid from Brazil, when he looked right into my soul. Again, I felt my heart swell. I also noticed Alice, beside him, glance at me and struggle to get his attention back. A pang of concern filtered into my mind when I remembered I was going to have to tell them. I wondered if the rest of the pack knew, but my ponderings were cut short by Sam's howl, signaling our departure.

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I was currently thanking Nahuel and Huilen for coming to help us. Alice was making better conversation, so my eyes wandered over to the wolves, who were leaving. I spotted the white female, already looking back at me. I felt as if she bore a hole that lead right to my core, which I didn't understand. I had my mate already, so of what significance is this shifter? My thoughts enveloped me entirely and I hadn't noticed Alice calling my name until snapped her fingers in my face. Looking back at her, I didn't need my gift to see that she was pained. In that moment, I realized that she knew something I didn't, and that she wouldn't tell me no matter what. If it were something important, she would have spoken up by now. I resolved to see about later.

* * *

_Mia's POV; Next day_

I'd just finished delivering Brady and Collin home after our patrol, and since everyone had a lot of pent up stress, today was considered a day off. I had far too much on my mind to even think about relaxing, so as soon as I arrived at my adopted home in Sam and Emily's house, I acted.

"Sam?" I popped my head in the doorway, listening for any notion of occupancy. Sam emerged a moment later.

"What's up?" He had a typical serious look on his face as he joined me on the porch.

"There is something I feel I need to discuss with you that is very important," I'd been rehearsing those words all morning. His serious look didn't change, and before he could question me further, I continued. "I'd like to have Carlisle here for this, too. It is that important, and it regards his family, so, I'd like to discuss this with him as well. I promise I will go into detail, I just don't want to explain it twice." My pleas apparently worked, because Sam nodded and went inside to call Carlisle. He arrived within a few minutes.

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice." Sam offered his hand to the well-groomed vampire, who accepted it warmly.

"Not a problem, Sam. What is it you wanted to discuss with me?" Formal as ever.

"Mia here says that she has something important to talk about. Shall we go inside?" I was a little surprised Sam was allowing a vampire to enter his home, and the pack's central area (the den, if you will). They must be on much better terms now than they were before. We settled down at the dining table, and both men looked towards me expectantly.

"Well, uh, there have been some unheard of happenings… happening… as of recently…" I began, picking my words as carefully as I could. "And I'm pretty sure I have another one to add to that list.

"We know now that vampires are able to intermingle with other species in a couple of ways, but—" My words stopped on the edge of my tongue. The concept was so strange, it had to be wrong. I didn't know how to explain it.

"Go on, please," Carlisle said gently. He must have picked up how serious this seemed.

"What I'm trying to say is, I imprinted on Jasper." Sam tensed up immediately, and Carlisle seemed to disconnect for a second, likely wondering if this was possible.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, seeing now just how touchy this issue was, and I nodded my head. A small amount of quiet. "Well, this certainly is unheard of. I suppose, however, that this isn't impossible. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, who is half vampire, which implies that it should be possible to imprint on a full vampire."

"So, what do I do about it?"

"An imprint is an imprint. I'd suggest talking to him about it, see how both of you feel. Also, you'll need to tell Alice." The mention of Alice reminded me of a question.

"I thought Jasper and Alice were mates?" It sure seemed like they were.

"Apparently not. It seems they were just companions. Everyone has only one mate, or imprint."

"I see. So, when would be a good time to talk to Jasper about this?"

"Whenever you're ready." We were quiet for a moment while I thought it over. I took note that Sam hadn't said a word this entire time.

"Uh, I guess tonight would be okay. The sooner, the better."

"Alright" Carlisle said, standing up to leave. "I'll inform Jasper and the others that we'll be having a visitor tonight." I nodded and thanked him, waving as he left. Fate had really thrown me for a loop this time around.

"Are you sure about this, Mia?" Sam asked.

"He's my imprint, Sam. What else am I supposed to do?"

* * *

For my visit to the Cullen's, I was able to borrow some clothes that were a little nicer. Emily let me borrow a white shirt with pink stripes on it and a pair of sneakers, and Leah donated a nicer pair of jeans shorts and hoodie.***** I even tried to brush my hair, which had grown to remind me of Taylor Swift's hairstyle.****** The constantly humid temperature here turned it into a frizzy mess. I eventually got fed up with trying to make it nice and smooth and decided to just go before I had any second thoughts.

I arrived at the Cullen's house just as the sky was beginning to darken. The utter grandiose and modern design of the house was threatening, not exactly something I was accustomed to. My courage began to cough and sputter until it was entirely snuffed out, and I hadn't even seen or spoken to anyone. I started muttering about how there's always time, and turned around to go back with my tail stuck between my legs, figuratively speaking. However, I didn't get more than two steps away before I heard the door open and slam shut quickly. I knew it was Jasper, because no one else could possibly be excited enough to run out the door and down the steps. That, and I caught his scent before the door had even closed. He smelled like Gardenias and vanilla, my new favorite scent.

"Mia?" Oh my lordy. The way he said my name made my heart jump into my throat and smile wide. I turned around to see him standing nervously in the driveway, with a simple white button-up and dark jeans.

"Jasper," my smile only grew wider after I said his name, and a crooked grin of his own graced that handsome face of his. With every step I took closer to him, I got more and more nervous. I couldn't just stand there at look at him all evening (as much as I wished I could), I came here to talk.

"I assume you know why I'm here?" I asked him, now barely two feet away. I took a short glance into the house to see a couple of the others watching us. No doubt they could hear every word we said.

"I got the gist of it," He said, turning to follow my gaze. "Shall we walk?" I nodded quietly. It was quiet, but not awkwardly quiet as we walked peacefully into the woods, still covered in snow. I figured Jasper would speak up once he knew we were out of hearing range of his family. "Alright, they can't hear us now." Without much more than a second going by, I asked a question that was stuck in my head all day.

"What was it like for you? When the imprint actually happened?" He looked at me, as if organizing his thoughts.

"It was as if the fight yesterday would not have been for Renesmee's sake, but solely for your sake. I would have defended you over anyone else that was there." I was stunned. That was really similar to the way I felt about, too. "What about your experience?"

"It was just the same," I said. "Though, when the packs were leaving, every step away hurt a little more than the previous one."

"And how do you feel about the imprint in general?" Wasn't he an empath? He should be able to tell what my emotions are, right? I decided to question it later.

"Well, I can't say I was prepared for it, but that doesn't mean I want to reject it. On the other hand, I don't think I'm ready for—or even capable of having whatever a normal relationship would be nowadays. When I was growing up, I didn't see the point in intimate relationships with people who aren't my imprint, so I never allowed myself to develop feelings for anyone." A moment passed where the only sound was our feet crunching in the snow. "How do you feel about it?"

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I had realized halfway through our walk that I couldn't read her emotions. I know she was feeling _something_, based completely off of body language, but I could never know for sure. It was both fascinating and frustrating, and I found myself watching almost her every move. I asked her about her feelings about the imprint, and her response astounded me. She was a pure soul, untainted by the sins of this world. She waited all of her life thus far to find her imprint, and when she did, it turned out to be me of all beings. A vampire, her kind's biggest enemy. And yet, here she was accepting it as if it made no difference. I also realized why I couldn't read her emotions—she had an emotional shield. It must be similar to Bella's ability, but narrower. Her asking me the same question returned me from my thoughts.

"It's certainly a surprise, but I can't say I want to reject it, either. I don't feel anything negative about it." By this time we had somehow circled back to the house. "Shall we go inside?" I asked, looking at her with a smile.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

******* Go to my profile page to see what her outfit for the visit looked like, if you want!**

**** Look up Taylor Swift's hairstyle for 2015, it's most similar to what I imagined Mia's hair would look like. Just imagine it's dark brown/black instead of blonde xD**


End file.
